ATGBWFAD Rewrite
by Story Village of Awesomeness
Summary: Almost the same thing, except the character lineup is a bit different.
1. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but I have decided to rewrite my crossover. If you liked it, you'll probably like this one, as it will have better characters, a better storyline, and longer chapters. I just either lost interest in my previous story or got a bit of writer's block. Either way, I kind of dislike the way I set up my story. Don't worry, this one will have much of the same things, but it will probably just be better. And it will take a bit longer to introduce the wizarding world, maybe about 5-6 chapters. I will try to keep on updating, so don't worry about that. About my character Nathan, this story will not include him. I disliked his character, but I might use him with a different personality in the future.

Please read my story,

Story Village of Awesomeness


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-6/6/1991**

 **Part 1-Percy's POV**

It was 2:55, 5 minutes before the final bell of the school year rang. I could hardly wait until summer! Just thinking about all the fun I would have and the places I would go to made me so excited! I couldn't listen to the teacher's droning because I was counting down to the beginning of summer in my head. The beginning of summer starts when you get home on the last day of school. I know that most people don't think summer begins after the last school day, but that's my opinion. Yours could be different or the same, I really don't care what you think. Anyways, I could tell that all of the other kids in my fifth-grade class were feeling the same way, but they just weren't as energized by it as I was. However, I'm always full of energy, no matter what. It's because I have Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder (ADHD for short), which basically means you have a ton of energy and can't focus in school most of time. There might be a few days where you can pay attention, but not for long. Also, when you combine ADHD with dyslexia, you get really bad grades. I'm talking about D's and F's, with a C or two if you're lucky. I'm just grateful that I made it this far. It won't make it to the news, but I can imagine the headline: "10-Year-Old Boy Percy Jackson Finally Passes One Year of School!" It could maybe make the headlines in a small town like Montauk, but definitely not in the biggest city in America. To get back on track, when the clock hit 10 seconds, EVERYBODY starting counting down to zero. The poor teacher didn't even give us a chance to tell us our homework! Wait…That is not good at all. I guess that we're all going to get in trouble next year! At zero seconds, we cheered and ran out of the classroom. The teacher tried to tell us to come back, but we didn't listen. I mean, why would we? It was finally summer and the end of the school year! Both things count for something good. I was the last one out, so before I left, the teacher told me to come over to her desk. Once I turned around and walked over to where she was, she said to me, "Percy, can you please try to bring back your classmates? If you do, I will make sure that you have a clean slate next year." Ooh…tempting, very tempting. "I'll try, ma'am, but no promises." I responded. I walked out of the classroom and got some water. But, being the person that I was, I walked out of the building without finding my classmates. I just walked home without going back inside. Once I got there, my mom was packing stuff up. Me and my mom had been talking about moving for years, but never actually went through with it. I was surprised that we were even moving out of here, especially at a moment like this one. I saw that the door was open, so went up the 6 flights of stairs to get to my apartment and went inside. You have to be really fit to get to my apartment. You have to walk a whole bunch and you also have to climb 6 floors' worth of staircases. You can't be even a tad overweight, as you could probably only make it to the top of the 6th floor if you were less fit. Once I got inside, almost everything was stored away in big boxes in a corner of the living room. I went to look around and was shocked at how big the apartment was when it didn't have any things in it. I called out to my mom and it made an echo! My musings were interrupted when my mom replied, "I'm in your bedroom, Percy." Now I knew that I had to get down to business. I walked to my bedroom and found my mom by the wall behind a pile of boxes. "Hello, sweetie." She said. "Hi, mom." I responded. Just so you know, my mom is the nicest person in the world. Nobody else can compete against her; she treats everybody with love and care and doesn't ever get mad at anyone. She would never lie to anyone, especially not me. "I'm just sorting the boxes." She said. "Can you help me carry these down to the moving van?" "Yes, ma'am." I answered. I picked up a large box and went down the stairs to the van. After putting the box in the back, I went back up and I repeated the process over and over again. I ended up having to get water every three or four trips on the exhausting, yet short journey. Each trip took about 10 minutes to get up and down. After about an hour or two of doing this, my mom eventually joined me in moving all our things down. It took a while, but after four hours, all of our things were packed up in the moving van. Once we were in the car, Mom said that we would have to go to the grocery store to get some more food items. I really didn't mind as long as we got to the house before tomorrow. We were in and out of there in one hour tops. Once we were back in the car and on our way to our new house, my mom got out a pen and two pieces of paper. "Here, Percy." She said. "What is this for?" I asked. She sighed like she was 100 years old, old and without a care in the world. "I never ever told you about this, but you have cousins, Percy. Two cousins, if I'm right. And do you want to know the reason why we're even moving into a house?" I had turned my head away, but at the mention of the words "cousins" and "moving", I slowly turned my head back towards hers. I definitely didn't want to, but sometimes, my curiosity overwhelms me about things like this. She could see and sense it with her mom-only seventh sense, so she continued, "We're moving because we're going to take them in and provide for them. Basically, we're going to try to adopt them." I couldn't believe it. I was utterly shocked. Actually, I was way beyond that. My jaw seemed to hang all the way down to the Earth's core and because of that, spit was dripping out of my mouth. "You're serious?" I asked. I didn't really know whether to be more excited or disappointed. "What are their names and how old are they?" I asked. "Their names are Justin, Harry, and there should be another kid coming along named Nick." She said. "They are about your age. Also, only write letters to Justin and Harry, as Nick lives in the same place as Justin does." "Yes, mom." I replied. I immediately got out the pen and paper and went to work. By the time it was dark, I had already finished my first letter, which was to Justin. But wait…I was missing our new address! I asked Mom and she said, "Our new address is 8 Cornwall Rd., Montauk, New York." I had to process it for a moment, but I realized something. "We're moving to Montauk?!" I asked. "Yes, we are." She answered. "And if you think I'm kidding, just look at our brand new house." She said as we pulled into the driveway. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "This looks like a mansion!" When we stopped, I immediately jumped out and went to look around the house. I looked at the rows of trees in the gigantic field in the back and the farms on the sides of the house. Then, I looked up at the 3-story mansion and marveled about how creepy it looked in the dark. 'This would still probably be a nice place to live in.' I thought to myself. Once my mom came up to me, I asked, "How did you get this much money?" She scratched her head, something she does when she gets nervous. "I, ah, kind of found out that we are descended from a royal family." I couldn't believe it. "Which country is our family from?" I asked. "We come from England, even though we have been Americans for a while." "Really?" I asked. "Wait…Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't even know until a couple of weeks ago!" I knew she was straight out lying. "We've been thinking about moving since after Smelly Gabe moved away." She looked at me admonishingly. "Percy, don't call him that." "He was nasty and disgusting. Please don't blame me." I was beginning to calm down and she knew it. "But why did you lie to me?" I asked. "Percy, I've never told anyone this, except for my poor parents who already knew. This will be something even more shocking to learn about. Can you handle it?" I didn't really know if it would be that shocking. But with my overwhelming desire to learn, my brain took over my mouth. "I guess, Mom." I unwillingly answered. "Well, me, you, Harry, Justin, and Nick are magical. Your cousins and Nick don't really know it yet, but all of them have the necessary clues to figure it out." Mom answered. She could tell I was about to faint head over heels, so she sat me down. "You're not playing a prank on me, are you?" I asked. She looked amused. "Have I ever?" I looked back at all the times we had spent together, and she never had. More importantly, I had never noticed her doing magic, but then again, it would probably be in secret. I didn't have any evidence to oppose her, so I had to believe her for now. "Alright." I said after pondering a bit more. "I believe you." She looked surprised. "That's it? That's all you've got?" "Yes, but don't make me think on it more!" I shouted. She laughed out loud, a pretty sound that sounded like wind chimes gently swaying in the wind. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go inside." Once we got inside, a weird, elf-like creature popped out of nowhere. I hid behind my mother, as I had never seen an animal like that before. "Lady Sally!" the creature said. "We have been waiting for years!" "Sorry, Tibby. Just been raising a son, is all." "A son?" I could see its eyes out of the corner of my eye, expectantly waiting. Seeing nobody, its face quickly dropped. When I saw it becoming sad, I felt pretty bad. So, I slipped out from behind my mother's legs and walked over to it. I put my hand on its back, trying to comfort it. "Hey, it's okay." I said. "You are Lady Sally's son?" it asked. "Yeah, I'm Percy." I answered. "Sorry, I just don't know much about magic yet." "I forgive you. Why, Lady Sally did the same exact thing when she was your age!" Tibby seemed really educated, so we would probably have some good times together. "Go finish your letter to Harry, then I'll show you where your bedroom can be." Mom said. "Okay." I responded. "Do you want to come along?" I asked Tibby. "Sure, Master Percy." I went out and got out the letter from the car, then sat down on the couch that the 20 other creatures had just placed in the living room. "Thanks, guys." I said. "You are very welcome, Percy." They said, then turned back to go bring in more stuff. It seemed like they knew exactly what I wanted, which was perfect. 15 minutes later, I finished the letter to Harry and gave it to the elves to transport to Harry and Justin. "Be careful, okay guys?" "Will do, Percy." The two elves I had assigned to the job answered. They popped out, going to different destinations around the world. With that done, I went to my bedroom that Mom had showed me and went to sleep. Before I did, I managed to think to myself, "Hopefully it reaches them." And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep, unaware of the fun we would have.

 _ **My Dobby-speak isn't very good, so I just decided to ignore it altogether in the story. Anyways, what do you think? Is it good? Should I continue working on it? Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Harry's POV-Friday, 6/7/1991**

My alarm clock rang. It was a tiny beep, as it was made before I was born, and when you combine that with the fact that my oaf-of-a-cousin Dudley Dursley owned it, the outcome doesn't look too good. Dudley is my age, but he's five times bigger than me in every area of the body except the brain, which is as empty as an ice cream shop during the middle of winter. "Just let me go back to sleep…" I said, barely awake. "5 more minutes…" But then a loud pounding at my room's door shook me awake. My head banged against the roof. "Ouch…That hurt!" I said. The loud voice outside the door said, "I don't care. Get your sleepy butt up and cook breakfast for us, boy!" "Yes, ma'am." I said, rubbing my eyes. "NOW!" she yelled, then left me to wake up a little bit. Want to know who that is? Yeah, you probably guessed it. It's Aunt Petunia, who is tied with Uncle Vernon for being the meanest person on Earth. Anyways, I carefully got up, not wanting to bang my head on the roof. I opened my tiny closet door-did I tell you that I live in a tiny room under the stairs-and trudged to the dining room. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He did not look up until he heard my footsteps coming towards him. "There's a letter for you at the front door. But before you read that, make breakfast for us." "Yes, sir." I answered. I never get letters from anybody-I don't have any friends or family except for the Dursleys. They treat me like dirt, so I don't think they count as real family. I was shocked that I even got a letter. Anyways, once I got in the kitchen, I heated up some bacon, cooked the eggs, and made some French toast. In about 20 minutes, I had made breakfast, barely taking one slice of bacon before the Dursleys ordered me away. I walked to the front door and picked up the letter, looking at it as I walked back to my tiny closet-bedroom. It had an American stamp, which was weird-I almost never got letters, much less things from halfway around the world. I read it through-it talked about having a cousin named Percy, meeting my other cousin Justin, who actually lived pretty close by me, getting on the plane together, and heading to Percy's house. I also found 3,000 dollars inside. 'It looks like I'm ready.' I thought to myself. 'Now, all I have to do is convince Uncle Vernon to let me leave.' A smile slowly appeared on my face as I thought about the consequences. 'This should be good.' I got up and ran to the living room, where the Dursleys were sitting watching TV. Uncle Vernon heard me running and turned his ball-like neck towards me. "What do you want, boy?" he asked. I walked over to him and handed him the letter. "Read this." I told him. "If you let me, I'll be leaving today. You'll probably never see me again." He cocked one eyebrow at me, then read the letter. "Go on, get your stuff and get out of here." "Actually, Uncle Vernon, I'll probably be leaving at about 9:30." "Oh…well, that's still okay." He responded. "Do whatever you want. Just stay outside, please." I smiled again, then got my stuff and went outside. I ended up staying at the library until 6 PM and then hung around outside of it until 9:30. At 9:30, I took a taxi to the airport and walked to the room for plane number 97. I sat down on a bench and waited for Justin, holding up a hand-made sign that I had made at the library. I waited for about an hour and 30 minutes until 2 kids walked in the room. One of them saw the sign and gestured at the other kid, then walked over to me. I assumed that they were Justin and a friend, so I said, "My name's Harry Potter. You must be Justin." He said, "Yeah, I am. You're Harry, right?" I could tell that I had a happy look on my face. "Yep." I responded. "And I'm Nick." The other boy said. "Much obliged." I stated. The three of us talked for a while until 11:15, when we got on the plane. It turned that we had picked 3 seats right next to each other. As the plane took off, we screamed in joy until an official told us to quiet down. We hung out and relaxed until midnight, when we finally went to sleep.

 **Justin's POV-Friday, 6/7/1991**

It was morning time. That meant I had 14 hours to plan my escape. 14 hours may seem like a long time to you. It's actually a little bit more than half a day. But when you're trying to escape from St. George's Orphanage for Children with Special Needs, one of the most secure orphanages in the world, it's not a long time. I had gotten a letter from my cousin named Percy at night time yesterday, a relative I didn't even know I had. What got me kind of mad is that he could've adopted me, when instead, I was stuck with "Spiritless St. George" and had nothing to do. It sucks, right? Anyways, my escape plan involved an awful lot of fighting, wax, a clock, money, and food. This was just the rough draft, so I still had a lot of work to go. I was in the midst of making edits when the breakfast bell rang. In a couple of minutes, those annoying kids would just barge into my room, without knocking, I may add, like they always do. I hastily packed all my stuff up, and shoved it into my pillowcase. I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes. By the time the kids came into my room, I was sleeping. They came over and shook me once. I didn't wake up. They whispered to each other, "Is Justin okay?" They shook me again. I still didn't respond. They stared at me, then ran out and down the hall screaming. "Ahh!" one of them yelled. "He's dead, he's really dead!" another said. I didn't really care. I know that was kind of underhanded, as they are 7-10 years old and younger than me, but they're SO annoying. I was just glad they were gone. When I sat up, I found they had trashed my room in only 2 minutes! 'How rude.' I thought. 'Well, I suppose that's what I get.' Then, I took out my escape plan and worked on it some more. By the time I finished the whole thing, it was 11 o'clock. 'Only an hour before lunch, Justin.' I thought to myself. 'You can do this.' After that, I pulled out my homework and began working. I wanted to finish it all, because I probably wouldn't get the chance for a while. I had asked for the 7th grade workbooks for each subject because I "had wanted to get a head start", when in reality, I was going to America. I don't know if I told you this, but I'm a proud Englishman. I was born in England and I still live there today. Unfortunately, my mom died when I was 3, so I've been living at St. George's ever since. My dad disappeared before I was born, so I never had a dad. And that's the history of my family. Anyways, it was noon when the lunch bell rang. It was about 5 minutes before the teachers and counselors came to check up on us if we didn't come right away. The decision I made about the escape plan was risky, but less risky than my other choice. I would fold my plan up and put it in my jacket pocket, because it was less risky than leaving it to rot. It was laundry day today, so I didn't want it to be all wet _if_ I came back. Even worse, someone might find out about it and snitch on me. Then, I would be busted. Plus, nobody would trust me for ages. 'Okay, Justin.' I thought to myself. 'Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You're picking the right option, and that is that.' I had just finished jamming my papers into my pocket, when Mr. Lansing came in. 'Uh-oh.' I thought. 'I'm so busted.' He was this middle aged guy with graying hair that was originally brown, and a playful smile. He says he's from the U.S.A, but I don't know if I believe him. Also, I hated to make him mad. From the moment he stepped through the door, he knew something was up. "Hey, Justin. Are you alright?" I started to sweat. "Yeah, I'm okay." My voice cracked and became weak. "What's up?" "Don't play games with me, Justin. I know you got a letter from the Jacksons, and I know you're planning to escape!" I groaned. "Could you have been any louder?" I asked. But then I realized something. "Wait…How do you know Percy?" He grinned. "Caught me!" he exclaimed. "So this was all a joke?" I asked. "You tricked me?" "It was all a cover so that people wouldn't become suspicious." he said. "So please shut up." "YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?!" "SHUT UP!" he yelled, then dragged me into my room. "Look, I'm just trying to protect you. If anyone finds out you're trying to escape, we'll both get in trouble. So calm down, okay?" I took a deep breath, in and out, in and out. I sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry." "You're forgiven." he said. "So let's get down to business. Hand me the paper and I'll put it in my office for safekeeping. I'll protect it from everyone else, or snooping eyes, if you get what I mean." "Yeah…Nicholas." Nicholas, or Nick Cespardes, was my best friend, and only friend in my age group. Apparently, everyone else thought I was socially awkward, because my only friends were Nick and the kids age 5 and under. Actually, maybe I am. Huh. I never thought of it that way. "I will also give you the things you need. So, meet me in my office at 2:30, okay?" "Sure." I shrugged, not really caring that much about what was going on. "Here's the paper." "Dang, Justin. This is a pretty well thought out plan!" And without another word, he turned and left. 'He obviously trusts me…I think.' I thought to myself. 'I guess now, the million dollar question is…Can I trust him?' Mr. Lansing was reading the escape plan, and was so into it, he bumped into the wall instead of going through the door. At lunch, I was sitting with Nick, chattering away, when the annoying kids swaggered over and said, "Hey, Justin. Want to plaaay?" They drew that last word out so long just to irritate me. I hate it when they do that. My temper started rising like the temperature in a desert on a summer day. "If you don't get your butts away from here in 5 seconds, I'm going to move them for you. Okay? Now _leave_!" I yelled. Mr. Lansing came running towards me. "Justin, Justin, JUSTIN! You don't want to get yourself in trouble, do you? C'mon, let's go." Immediately, I knew what he meant. "Fine." I said. Once we walked around the corner, he whispered, "What were you thinking? I know you dislike them, but they aren't worth it. You can't get yourself in trouble on the day you want to escape, right?" By now, I had calmed down enough to respond. "Yeah, I guess." "I guess? What do you mean, I guess? You either escape, or you don't. Which option do you choose?" Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, he sighed and dragged me into his office. "Alright, Justin. At 10 PM, I'm going to turn the lights off. Although, before I do that I will make them flash 2 times. That's your signal to get out and get moving. Now, here's your stuff. You get a cellphone, a reloadable Visa gift card with 3,000 dollars on it, a Walkman, a couple of books, some clothes and chips, things to keep you clean, and a flashlight. Also, here are your tickets to the airport. They're for the airport in London, plane 97 to America, first class. It's set to leave at 11:15 PM. By the time the lights come back on, you should be in a taxi on your way to the airport. Okay?" "Yes, sir." I answered. Before I left, he called, "Just know that you are my favorite. That's the only reason I'm helping you. That, and Sally is a dear friend of mine. Now goodbye and please try to have a nice day. Okay, Justin?" "I'll try." I said, then turned back and left his office for my room. When I got there, I found someone had trashed my room again, this time even worse than before. "Oh, my gosh! Those stupid kids…" I grumbled, shaking my fist. I packed up my stuff again, then sat down on the bed pondering my plan. We got a small stipend of 20 dollars every week. I had been saving up my money for years, and by now, I had 7,180 dollars, plus that reloadable gift card that Mr. Lansing gave me with 3,000 dollars on it. I saved it up because in my heart, I always knew I would escape. At 6 PM, the dinner bell rang, and I made sure I had everything. 'Man, oh man…' I thought to myself. I've lived here for 8 years and haven't left once. I've been in this room for 3 years, and haven't changed it once. I'm going to miss this place, even though they don't give us much opportunities. This is a part of my history and I hate to leave it behind.' After looking around for the probable one last time, I turned around and walked to dinner. On the way there, I met up with Nick. "Hey, Nick." I said to him. "Hello." He responded. "So, what went on at lunch? Why was Mr. Lansing so worried about you?" "If you can give me a chance to explain AFTER DINNER, I will tell you in my room. If you can just hold on until then, I'll buy you 10 candy bars." "How do you have that much money?" He asked me. "All will be revealed later in time..." I replied in a mystical voice. He started cracking up. "Whatever. I guess I'll just have to hold on 30 more minutes." "Right you are, Watson!" And with that, he chased me all the way to dinner. Once we got there, the smell of French fries and corn dogs filled the air. "It's American Cuisine Day today?" Nick asked me. "Yeah, I guess so." I said. American Cuisine Day happens every Friday. 5 days out of 7, there are meals from foreign countries at dinner. The U.S.A. just happens to be one of those countries. We walked to the counter and got the same thing everyone else was getting-heaps of fries and 2 corn dogs. Since it was the beginning of summer, you could get 4 corn dogs instead of 2, but I didn't have that big of an appetite or stomach, unlike Nick. It was a good deal, but I still chose to get 2 corn dogs, which was the regular amount. If you gave Nick a big bag of Lays Sour Cream and Onion Chips, he could eat it in 15 minutes flat. Those things are good, but I could probably only eat half the bag in one day. As we sat down, Nick said to me, "Why do those Americans call those fries "French fries"? That's being kind of racist to French people, who as a matter of fact, are our allies!" "Don't forget, Thomas Jefferson was the one who went over to France in the very early 1800s, 1802 to be exact. And plus, almost everyone was racist in the United States during the 1800s. Some people there are still racist today to basically everyone who is an immigrant. That's messed up, because everyone there is an immigrant, or their ancestors were immigrants." Nick's mouth was wide open. You could see bits of corn dog in his mouth, which was pretty disgusting. "That's nasty." I said in a Cleveland Brown imitation. "That's just nasty." His mouth was still open after 3 minutes had passed! Finally, he closed his mouth…but then started laughing again! Little pellets of French fry and corn dog were spraying out all over the place like a machine gun raining death across a battleground. I brought my lunch tray up to my face like a shield, but it didn't really do much other than protect my face. Bits of food still got all over me and my clothes. "Dang, man!" I screamed from behind my lunch tray. "Chew and swallow! Please, just chew and swallow like a regular person! It's not that hard!" Finally, he stopped. "Well, I guess I'm finished with dinner." I took my tray to the back of the room, dumped the leftover food in the trash, and stacked the tray on top of many other trays. I walked past Nick and screamed in his ear, "Come on!" I quickly walked around the corner and waited for him. When he finally ran around the corner, I was right there. I dragged him by the arm all the way up to my room. "Let go of me!" he said. Once we got to the second floor, I finally let him go. "Why did you do that?" he asked me. I had finally calmed down enough to respond _without_ hurting him. "I don't know, I was mad." I responded. "Mad enough to scratch me and make me bleed?" He showed his upper arm and sure enough, it was bleeding. My mouth hung wide open. I could not believe that I had done that. There was a big scratch on his arm that was oozing out blood. "I would say that I'm sorry, but right now, we need to get you to the nurse!" As we speed walked there, I could see that his lips were kind of puffed out. That was a sign that he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Nick… Just please cover for me if you ever want to see daylight again." I could tell that he didn't want to, but almost immediately, he quickly looked towards me. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I told you, but I'll say it again. I will tell you once we get back to my room!" With a big "Harrumph", Nick turned his head away from mine again. But by the time we were at the nurse's office, he said, "Fine, I'll wait; I'll also cover for you, just because you're my best friend." "Aw, that's good to know!" I said in an overly sweet voice. "Shut up." he replied. We knocked on the door and we could hear footsteps coming towards us. We could hear the lock unclicking and the nurse turning the doorknob. The door opened and the nurse appeared in the shadows. "My goodness, Nick! What happened?" He looked at me, then reluctantly said, "We were running outside, and I tripped and fell on the gravel. "Well, don't just stand there!" she said. "Come in, come in!" She took Nick to her office to fix him up, and he was out of there in 5 minutes. Before we left, she said, "Be careful next time…Well, actually, be careful all the time. Okay?" she asked. "Yes ma'am, we'll be careful." We responded. "Alright, goodbye. Please don't let there be a next time." "There won't be one." I called out, meaning it in more ways than one. And with that, we left the nurse's building. Once we got outside, it was pouring rain. There was no roof covering the walkway back to the main building, so we were going to have to… "Run!" I yelled. We charged forward like noisy elephants, running through the grass and splashing in the puddles. By the time we got back to the main building, we were soaking wet. "Come on, or else the officials are going to catch us!" I yelled. It was 7:45, which was 15 minutes before our curfew. Plus, we didn't want the officials to see the water on the floor, but it was bound to happen anyway. "They can't catch us if we hurry up." I yelled. "Let's just go in circles until our clothes dry up." We ran for a little bit until it was 7:55. "Let's go to my room!" I yelled. "Plus, the trail of water we're leaving should be gone now." At 8 PM, all of our rooms locked. If we did not make it back in time, we would be stuck outside. When we arrived at my room, I said, "Go get your stuff and do it before your door locks. I'll hold my door open." Luckily, Nick was in the room across from mine, so he could get all of his belongings and be back in 1 minute. By the time 2 minutes had passed, he still wasn't coming out. '15 seconds left…14, 13, 12, 10, 9…' I heard the door open and close and footsteps running my way. I heard pounding on the door. It was Nick. "Open the dang door!" He yelled. I opened the door and Nick ran in with all his stuff in his hands. I pushed on the door and it closed at 50 milliseconds, which was just in the Nick of time (pun intended). We both let out a breath we hadn't realized we had been holding. Little beads of sweat came out of our hands. We both sagged for a moment, then perked up when we realized we had done it! We cheered quietly, as we didn't want to get caught. Then, we hugged each other. "We beat the clock!" Nick said. "We actually beat Spiritless St. George!" "I know, right?!" But then Nick's mouth curved into a Mona Lisa smile. "So…what were you going to tell me?" he asked. 'This is it.' I thought to myself. 'It's now or never.' I sighed. "Well, you're going to think I'm crazy." I said, trying to get out of it. "Go on." he said with a big grin on his face. "It's totally reckless and irreversible." I said. I could clearly see him getting angry. His eyebrows were a little bit upturned and he narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I'll do it." He said. "Are you sure?" I asked. Unfortunately for me, he was at his boiling point. That always meant something bad was going to happen. "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" he yelled. "Okay, not so loud! You might get us all in trouble!" He calmed down immediately, his face shifting to a curious expression. "What do you mean, all of us?" He had a gigantic smirk on his face, like he was about to beat me in chess, just lacking the checkmate. He knew he had me. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you." I said. "Just sit back and relax, for I will tell you the whole story of my noble adventure!" He cracked up, laughing so hard that tears were literally pouring out of his eyes. "Just tell me." He said. "Alright. I'm going to escape and Mr. Lansing is helping me." He sat straight up, the smile wiped off his face. "What?!" I could understand why he was worried. Many people had tried to escape in the history of this orphanage, many of them crazy with no idea what they were doing. The thing is, nobody made it out. They either got sent to another orphanage, killed, or sent to live all alone in another part of the orphanage until they were eighteen years old. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but my plan might be the best, as I have inside help from a teacher, and he is very smart. "You're crazy." He said. "I'm escaping to New York to live with my cousin." I said. "If you want, you're welcome to come along." I said, waving the letter in front of his face. His eyes followed it almost like a hypnotized magician's volunteer. Finally, he snapped out of it, looking straight at me, instead of the letter. "I'm nervous, but I'll take the chance." Nick said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going with you." "Oh, come on, I enjoyed that! Watching your eyes go back and forth, back and forth; it was so funny!" I started laughing, at least until he punched me. "Come on, bro, focus!" Now it was my turn to take a deep breath. I did so and said, "Anyway, we're never coming back here. Are you sure that you have everything?" "Yes, I'm sure." he said. We waited, quietly joking around and playing truth or dare until the lights went off. We looked at each other, wide-eyed, until we finally got up, gathered up our stuff, and headed out the door. We headed for the front door, avoiding the teachers and officials, until we were at the front hallway. We made it out and ran through the courtyard, dodging little stone gnomes and other garden decorations. We successfully climbed over the barbed wire fence, holding the 3rd wire down for each other. We ran to the end of the street, called a taxi, and hopped in the car, silently celebrating. Nobody even saw us! "Head for the airport." I said. "We'll give you 200 dollars." "Sold." The man grinned. We gave him 200 dollars and managed to get a bag of chips for each of us. We got to the airport at 10:30 and got to the room at 11 PM. We saw a kid with a sign that had my name on it! I gestured to Nick and we walked over to him. He had a happy look on his face as he introduced himself. "My name's Harry Potter. You must be Justin." "Yeah, I am. You're Harry, right?" "Yep." "And I'm Nick." Nick said. "Much obliged." Harry said. The three of us talked for a while until 11:15 and got on the plane. We had picked 3 seats right next to each other. As the plane took off, we screamed until an official told us to quiet down. We hung out and relaxed until midnight, when we finally went to sleep.


End file.
